zimfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Gato sin suerte/Feline-O Vision: Why ZaDR is special for me
Some of you might be suspecting that I'm a ZaDR shipper... WELL YOU'RE RIGHT! (*EL GASP*), so I wanted to share with you why this couple is actually special to me. Pardon me if I slip in Wishful Thinking once in a while, I hate it, but seems that shippers tend to do that a lot XD. I once read a metaphor in a book about life, in that book they compared the humans with Donkeys, the life with a Mill, and the hapiness with a Carrot. This works like this, a donkey will never carry the weight that moving the mill means, unless there is a motivation; if you tie a carrot in front of it's snout, it will try to reach it. The donkey only needs the promise of a carrot (even if never reaches it) to be motivated enough and work, even if the work means tireness. Life is similar, there must be a reason for every single human to get up in the morning and carry thorugh life, even when it turns to be hard and painful; the sole promise of hapiness it's enough to help us carry on. And then you shout "Wait a minute you crazy philosophy esque-teacher, you said you were going to talk about ZaDR, You fooled me to make me learn, CURSEEE YOUUUUUU!!". (I'd never do such a thing :D) While thinking about the couple this metaphor poped in my mind, and I realized something; for Dib, Zim (well, not Zim per se, but the idea of expose him) is his carrot (I mean it in the sense of the metaphor, stop snickering). Not an average carrot, mind you. But, a perfect one. It's true that any paranormal being would be a good carrot for Dib, but Zim is a perfect one, it's a carrot who lives in the same neighborhood, who attends to the same school, who goes to the same classroom. It must be crazy to have your deepest and most desperate desire incarnated in front of you, soooo close you can touch it, but yet so far to actually get it. Which is the reason why Dib shows such strong reactions to anything related to Zim. Zim being close and being impossible to get at the same time it's what makes him such a perfect carrot. The same can't be said of Zim, Zim doesn't want Dib, he wants the Earth. But Dib plays an equally important part of the metaphor, Dib is the chain what ties the donkey to avoid it getting the carrot. It's important that the dokey doesn't get the carrot, because it's the dokey's whole motivation. So, (not realizing about it) Dib is doing Zim a HUGE favor. Of course I'm talking of the regular series, because "Mopiness of Doom", actually portrays Dib (well, to be accurate the challenge that Dib represents)to be Zim's carrot instead of Zim's chain. So, it can be argued that Dib is Zim's carrot, chain or both. ZaDR is actually special to me, because I haven't seen so far a fanon couple whom literally need each other to live, literally being vital parts in each others life. (In a quite unhealthy manner). As a final note I would like to tell you that usually IRL, I'm against of such unhealthy attachment to a couple, but it works interestingly enough in fanon. ---- Alternate interpretation of the couple: They look cute together :3 Category:Blog posts